1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas generators and is particularly directed to solid propellant gas generators for producing pure chlorinefluoride (ClF) gas in the absence of other gaseous products.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A multitude of solid propellant gas generators exist which are capable of producing mixtures of nitrogen trifluoride (NF.sub.3) and fluorine (F.sub.2) gases for the operation of continuous wavelength chemical DF or HF chemical lasers. These gas generators are all based upon a variety of NF.sub.4.sup.+ salts such as NF.sub.4 BF.sub.4.
Recent developments in the pulsed operation of chemical lasers indicate that higher efficiencies can be achieved if chlorinefluoride (ClF) gas is employed. The presence of NF.sub.3 degrades the performance which eliminates the systems based upon the NF.sub.4.sup.+ salts from consideration.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,003,771 describes a gas generator based upon potassium fluorochlorinate (KClF.sub.4) for use in chemical lasers. However, the gases produced from the systems described would yield a mixture of ClF.sub.3, ClF, F.sub.2, and Cl.sub.2 gases which would not lead to satisfactory pulsed laser performance.